


Human Error Not Found

by bug_from_space



Series: Requiem for the Dreamer (Poetry) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, kind of but not quite religious imagery?, mentions of depression, mentions of self harm, well only kinda cause SCIENCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: It's not demonic to succeed without failure, without forgiveness.





	Human Error Not Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlipstickkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/gifts).



If to err is human and forgive divine,  
What is success?  
What is it when you can just be?  
No divine light  
Or human faults  
Just something neither human or god.

Some would argue it was demonic  
That only those who strike deals with the devil could succeed without failure.  
That if you haven't suffered you haven't lived

That believe that success can only be gained through mistakes  
And pain  
And tears.  
I would beg to differ

Sometimes success is just that.  
It's the ability to do well without a catch.  
It's smiling at the test mark  
Or having a collection of stolen and pillaged stickers  
It's memorizing the lines for a play  
Or finishing homework early  
Nothing holy or human or demonic

Sometimes though success does hurt  
It's the blood in the floor from narrow cut lines  
Or bruises caused by twisting the skin of your arm so you can feel again  
  
Sometimes success is painful and dirty  
Sometimes we bleed and fight for it

Sometimes success doesn't mean fighting yourself  
It's standing up for yourself or a friend  
It's endless hours training for no reason or every reason  
Sometimes it's coming out of the closet even if your afraid

Success isn't definable  
The meaning changes from person to person after all  
So no, nothing demonic here  
Just people living and breathing  
And existing without boxes  
Free to pursue whatever the hell we want  
Because we succeed  
Because we learn from what we've done right, not just wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I had the idea for this for a few days but only had the time/inspiration to actually write it now, at 3 o clock in the morning, happy day after Yule technically then. But yeah, take my kind of angst piece about success cause yea there was a poster in one of the English classrooms and it gave me ideas?  
> As per usual though, any and all poetry is gifted to redlipstickkisses because they are my inspiration when it comes to poetry. Even 3 am filled ramblings.


End file.
